


【虫贱】救赎

by touch233



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:09:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26193196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/touch233/pseuds/touch233
Summary: 蜘蛛侠盛怒之下砍下韦德的头又未能及时找到玲珑蜘蛛。韦德许诺自己一定会救赎蜘蛛侠，但他没想过是以性爱的方式.....
Relationships: Peter Parker & Wade Wilson, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Kudos: 3





	【虫贱】救赎

**Author's Note:**

> 韦德容貌恢复设定
> 
> 蜘蛛侠暴力血腥设定
> 
> NC-17
> 
> 脑洞的产物，本来想写甜的，结果写完了发现是对一些东西的反思....

韦德已经被吊在荒无人烟的郊外仓库四个小时，他双手手腕因为被蛛丝长时间束缚勒出暗红色的血痕。他半跪在地面上，身上一丝不挂，嘴里还被恶趣味地塞上死侍面罩。他的后穴被塞入一根粗长的震动棒，因酥麻的振动快感分泌出许多液体，屁股随着振动幅度前后摆动。他的阴茎被白色的蛛丝束缚住底部无法得到释放，原本白嫩的皮肤因一刻不停的快感显露出性感的潮红色。

他的感官高度敏锐，不仅是因为恢复了原本的身体，更因为想要急切的得到高潮，他想挣脱蛛丝的束缚撸动自己的老二，但他害怕被命令的人发现。

仓库的大门打开了，韦德嘴里发出呜呜的声音，他想伏到在来人的脚下，听从他的一切指令。

那人的脚步声近了，他站在韦德身前，白炽灯下红蓝色的紧身制服勾勒出他健壮的身材和曼妙的线条。

蜘蛛侠用手弹了一下韦德昂起的老二，痛苦和性奋让韦德嘴里发出呻吟，他把面罩从韦德嘴里拿出，把上面沾染的律液涂抹到韦德。的胸肌和小腹上，揉捏他粉红色的乳头。

“感觉怎么样，韦德？”蜘蛛侠在韦德的左耳旁低语，呼出温热的气体观察他敏感的颤抖。

“蛛网宝贝，求你了，让我射。哥还没玩过这么刺激的，尤其是....和你。”

蜘蛛侠的笑声在面罩下并不十分清晰，但韦德听出那是对他的嗤笑。

“是谁四个小时前许诺，只要我不杀玲珑蜘蛛，愿意为此做任何事？‘你的话对我来说狗屁不是，韦德！但是我喜欢折磨你，在我这你无法得到你想要的，除非我允许！’我是不是这么说的？”

韦德无话可说，他愿意用任何东西任何方法来补偿蜘蛛侠，但他没想到是....被强迫的性爱，他不知道小英雄喜欢玩这个。

蜘蛛侠转身去摆弄韦德后穴的按摩棒，整个按摩棒都已被韦德分泌的液体浸湿，他继续往里推动棒体使它碰到韦德身体里的敏感点，韦德从呜咽转为尖叫，他试图找到支撑点享受后方的快感却因为双手被束缚无法实现。

他的前端分泌出透明的液体，阴茎被蛛丝勒出痕迹却更加胀大，因为血液不畅发红发紫变得更加狰狞。

“你不是喜欢做爱吗，韦德？”韦德身后的人因享受这副淫乱的画面感到心情愉快，他拔出按摩棒，韦德因为肠壁收缩传来的空虚发出喘息。

“求你，蜘蛛侠，让我射...”韦德感到眼前发白，一些彩虹色的小马在他眼前跳动，他在高潮的边缘，只需要一点刺激他就会尖叫着射出来。

蜘蛛侠走到韦德身前，跪在地上含住他的老二给他口交，韦德不知道对方打的什么主意，他无力思考，大脑叫嚣着渴望更多。

蜘蛛侠伸出舌头轻轻舔舐他的顶端，用左手揉搓他高涨的睾丸，韦德喘息的厉害，不住的向前挺腰向对方嘴里送自己的老二，蜘蛛侠的口腔湿热，他吸吮和挤压韦德的阴茎让他感到从未有过的舒畅和快感，韦德不知道他是从哪学来的技巧，他真不希望蜘蛛侠面罩下是一个性爱工作者。

蜘蛛侠吐出韦德湿漉漉的阴茎，伸手解下底部的蛛丝，韦德因被释放的快感发出顺畅的呼吸，他等待着对方再一次触碰他的老二，这样他就能得到他渴望四小时的高潮。

蜘蛛侠一只手背在后面，另一只手塞住韦德的马眼，韦德开始期待他接下来的动作，暂时忘记了自己被支配的事实。

韦德闭上眼，他在心里感谢上帝让他享受这份漫长却美好的性爱。

他感到阴茎传来他腹部高潮积累的最后一点感觉，于是他射了，但一把冰冷的金属利刃几乎同时间刺进他的胸膛迫使他睁开眼睛，他的积累的快感全部消失，只有未能发泄完的肿胀和胸口传来撕裂般的疼痛。

韦德想反抗，他的双手试图挣脱蛛丝的束缚但那几乎扎进他的肉里，结实的特制蛛丝在空气中发出声响但没有断裂。

韦德太熟悉武器和杀人技巧，当他看到胸口的伤痕和流出的涓涓鲜血，他几乎可以断定蜘蛛侠这次刺他如同之前割下他的脑袋一样没有丝毫犹豫。

他看到蜘蛛侠掀开自己的面罩开始笑，起初是那种不动声色的微笑，在察觉韦德的目光后转为大笑，韦德的心碎了，这绝不是他所以为的恶作剧，而是彻底的折磨。

蜘蛛侠试图用这种方式把他压垮，但是韦德却无法对他产生怒火，他知道蜘蛛侠需要被人拯救。韦德意识到自己一开始就在犯错，性爱或许是他解决生活难题的方法之一，但绝不是蜘蛛侠此时需要的。

他盯着蜘蛛侠四处走动的身影，试图无视身体上的痛苦从地上站起来，不顾蛛丝的牵制用力挣开，他能听到自己手部关节碎裂的声音但他不在乎。

他走向蜘蛛侠，不顾对方的抵触和咒骂把他拥入怀里，起先蜘蛛侠用他的超级力量推韦德的肩膀，但当他看到韦德胸口的利刃还有血液，他不再对韦德做出任何反抗，只是默默地接受他的温暖。

“伤害我，或者伤害别人永远都不会给你带来救赎，相信我蛛网，我试过无数次。”韦德用肩膀搂着蜘蛛侠的脖子，他能感到小英雄在他身旁颤抖，他知道蜘蛛侠的罪恶感和正义感回到了它们的位置。

这是一次失败的性爱，他们彼此心知肚明，但韦德发誓自己再也不会用性爱当做对任何人的救赎，那只能带来一时的快感，过后剩下的皆为更加罪恶的空虚.......


End file.
